PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Occupational Safety and Health Act (OSHA) was formed to protect workers and prevent work-related injuries. OSHA standards include explicit safety and health training requirements to ensure that the workers have required skills and knowledge to do their work safely. Benten Technologies is partnering with the International Brotherhood of Teamsters (IBT) to help workers in the HAZMAT/HAZWASTE indusry gain the training they need to do their job safely and effectively. Benten will develop an Augmented reality (AR)/Mixed reality (MR) platform called ?Safety using Augmented reality to Facilitate Effective Training and Education (SAFE-TE),? that enhances training in combination with classroom and practical training, and that is more efficient, effective and engaging than the traditional one. The platform will have programmable/configurable environment using Bluetooth beacons and fiducial markers to initially deliver the HAZWOPER Initial Hazardous Waste Worker training program to allow instructors to conduct simulated real-world training for individuals that work with hazardous materials and wastes. The innovative AR mobile platform will allow IBT to conduct the already successful training hazardous materials worker training program with ease. The objective of SAFE-TE is to support workers being trained, to work with hazardous materials more safely and efficiently. Approach: SAFE-TE will be initially designed and developed by Benten Technologies utilizing training scripts and curriculum provided by the IBT. The specific aims of this SBIR are: 1. Develop the prototype SAFE-TE platform integrating commercial components, such as Estimote?s Bluetooth beacon and Samsung hardware, for training within workplace environments. 2. Conduct a usability pilot test of SAFE-TE to test the effectiveness of AR training with 20 trainees and 5 instructors to augment practical hands-on training when compared with hands-on using props. The power that AR will have in HAZMAT/HAZWASTE training will be transformative for the industry because it will revolutionize many aspects of the training from design and creation to how it is conducted. It will allow for, instructor-led and created training scenarios that incorporate AR technology to allow for mixed-reality training that accurately reflect the types of hazards that the worker may encounter on a HAZWASTE site or during the transportation of hazardous materials. AR training will allow for realistic training using interactive drills, so the workers learn the relevant information they need, in the environment, they will be working in. This will aid in knowledge, skills, and aptitude retention and also allow the workers to reference the material later on as they need it since it will all be stored digitally.